It is proposed to use amorphous solid water as a model of liquid water, hence study its properties and employ the structural information obtained to synthesize an improved model of the structure of liquid water. The research involves experimental and theoretical studies which employ x-ray diffraction, neutron diffraction, Raman spectroscopy, infra-red spectroscopy, and possibly, if it proves desirable, inelastic neutron scattering, electron scattering, dielectric and thermodynamic measurements. Inferences about structure will be tested on liquid water, when feasible. Theoretical models will be constructed, with approximations selected on the basis of consistency with structural information and available intermolecular potentials.